Commissioner Goldstar
Commissioner Goldstar is a main character in Fresh Beat Band of Spies. Description Commissioner Goldstar is the well-respected chief of police who appears at the end of most Fresh Beat Band of Spies episodes to congratulate the Fresh Beats on their successes. Though he does not normally arrest the evildoers that the spies encounter, Commissioner Goldstar will always give the villains their comeuppance by assigning them community service or making them undo the damage they've caused. The Commissioner has a niece named Lily, who likes to spend time with the Fresh Beats and owns an adorable pugoodle (part pug, part poodle) dog named Goldie. Looks The Commissioner wears a light blue striped shirt with long sleeves and a collar, as well as a black necktie and a pair of dark blue jeans. On his shirt is a golden star, hence his name Goldstar. Appearances Commissioner Goldstar appears in every episode of Fresh Beat Band of Spies, with the exception of "Christmas 2.0." His first appearance was in "The Wow Factor." Gallery Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar Rubberface Rudy The Nickelodeon Nick Jr.PNG|Rubberface Rudy pretending to be Commissioner Goldstar Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (2).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar crying Fresh Beat Band of Spies Babies Commissioner Goldstar Crying.png|Commissioner Goldstar as a baby Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (4).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar as a referee Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (1).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar at the beach Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (5).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar in his robe Fresh_Beat_Band_of_Spies_Commissioner_Goldstar_The_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr._Character_3.jpg|Commissioner Goldstar at the museum with the Fresh Beats Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (6).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar handcuffing Yi Haw, a criminal Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (7).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar in a banana costume Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (8).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar and Kitty Boo-Boo, a famous cat Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (3).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar and Lily Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar FBBOS The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character (4).jpg|Commissioner Goldstar with Goldie Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar FBBOS The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character (1).jpg|Commissioner Goldstar on the computer with Kiki Fresh Beat Band of Spies Twist Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr.PNG|Commissioner Goldstar and the fake Twist Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (10).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar at the amusement park with the spies Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar FBBOS The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character (1).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar at a wrestling match Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show FBBOS 1.jpg|Commissioner Goldstar falling Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Commissioner Goldstar 3.png|Commissioner Goldstar pointing Fresh Beat Band of Spies Sneakers Commissioner Goldstar 2.png|The commissioner smiling Fresh Beat Band of Spies Crowd Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr.PNG|Commissioner Goldstar in a crowd of people Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar FBBOS The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character (2).jpg|Commissioner Goldstar at Bo Monkey's party Fresh_Beat_Band_of_Spies_Commissioner_Goldstar_The_Nickelodeon_Nick_Jr._Character_4.jpg|Commissioner Goldstar dancing Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar Reed The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show (3).PNG|Commissioner Goldstar with Reed and the Fresh Beats Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Show FBBOS 2nd.jpg|Commissioner Goldstar in the desert Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar FBBOS The Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Character (3).jpg|Commissioner Goldstar with Von Winnerchamp Fresh Beat Band of Spies Cast Characters Nickelodeon Twist Kiki Shout Marina Commissioner Goldstar Mummy Mayhem Nick Jr.jpg|Commissioner Goldstar on the floor with the Fresh Beats Fresh Beat Band of Spies Commissioner Goldstar Diamond The Nickelodeon Nick Jr.PNG|Commissioner Goldstar arriving at the diamond store Commissioner Goldstar Fresh Beat Band of Spies.png|The Commissioner getting zapped by a Speedy-uppy ray FBBOS Commissioner Goldstar and Policeman.png Commissioner Goldstar Lily Fresh Beat Band of Spies.PNG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:C